A hammock is a sling made of rope, fabric, netting, or the like that is suspended between and attached to two points. Hammocks were originally used in Central American and South America, but have advanced with the times, and are now prevalent worldwide in today's society. Hammocks typically come in two styles: 1) those for leisure users and 2) those for outdoor enthusiasts. The hammocks built for the “outdoor enthusiast” combine the use of modern technology including netting, protection from the elements (i.e. wind, rain, etc.), and lightweight materials. However, even with these modern advances, the current hammocks still leave much to be desired.
Often, hammocks have limited protection from the elements and nuisance animals. This means that insects and the like can intrude on a person or persons when they are attempting to relax or sleep in a hammock. Additionally, the protection from wind and rain may not be easily adjusted to compensate for directional shifts, requiring an individual to exit the hammock to make the necessary adjustments thereby subjecting them to the elements. Alternatively, the weather may be such that it precludes the use of a hammock altogether. Further, those that do contain some form of protection, this protection is permanently adhered to the structure and is usually cumbersome to manipulate.
Thus, there is a need for an enclosure for a hammock(s) that protects one from the elements and increases the comfort level of a hammock user. Further, such an enclosure should enable multiple users to comfortably share the same space.